Love Lasts the Longest
by sophiemanic
Summary: Nick and Jess go through the motions as a new couple. But when life hits them hard, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me :) I'm planning on doing a multi chapter with this one. Oh and thank you also much MayaLala for helping edit and giving me helpful tips, and even for encouraging me to write. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Niiiiiick!", Jess yelled as she entered the loft and shut the door loudly. "Where are you? I've got something special for you!" Nick stumbled out of his room scratching his head and yawned.

"What is it Jess?" His enthusiasm was drowned out by his annoyance of being rudely awakened. Jess smiled and placed a hand on his chest. Nick grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Hmmm, what's this about, Jessica?" saying her name deeply and oddly sexy.

Jess leaned close to Nick's ear and whispered, "I'm feeling twirly, Nicholas" imitating the low voice of Nick. Nick's eyebrows shot up. This wouldn't have been a big deal for the two of them, except for Jess hadn't felt twirly for a week...more like a century for Nick.

"So I'm guessing this was my special gift then?"Nick replied, his eyebrows raised. Jess just laughed, her eyes now a dark shade of seductive blue. Nick suddenly felt a thrill run through his body. He picked Jess up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Her head fell back as she laughed a laugh that always made Nick smile. How was she so perfect? Nick thought as he carried her to their room.

Nick lightly placed Jess on the bed, and she smiled, her beautiful body flat on the bed and her eyes twinkling. "I love you, Nicholas." Jess said, almost whispering. Nick sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss her. She pulled his body downwards as she lifted his shirt up and over his head, trying not to break the kiss. Nick suddenly stopped and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Jessica."

Nick stood up, unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor. Jess turned around and asked with a flirty smile, "Do you mind Nick?", pointing to the zipper on the back of her strapless dress. Taking the opportunity to be seductive, Nick started kissing the back of Jess' neck while slightly brushing his fingers over her back. He smiled when he felt her shudder underneath him. "Nick", she sighed his name and fell back against him.

Nick slowly started to unzip her pretty blue dress, and heard it moments later drop to the floor. Jess turned around and started kissing him fervently, feeling his skin against hers, and felt a chill go down her spine. Nick backed her up against the bed and she fell back against it, gasping as she hit the bed and broke the kiss. Nick noticed that Jess' eyes had suddenly started to droop. "Did I hurt you Jess?" Nick asked.

Jess opened her now closed eyes and yawned, "No I'm just tired, it's been a long day." Nick sat back down on the bed leaned over and kissed Jess' forehead.

"Well, if you're too tired..." Nick looked at her nervously. Jess looked at him innocently, a sudden pleading look on her face.

"Can we save it for another night?" Jess asked, sitting up. Nick's face was full of disappointment.

"Sure Jess, that's fine, you're tired from work. Were the kids rough today?" Nick asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Jess leaned over and hugged Nick, enjoying his warmth for a second time.

"Ya, kind of, I was up late last night grading as well." Jess sighed as Nick kissed the top of Jess' head.

"Are you up for spooning?" Nick asked teasingly. Jess released their embrace and gave his lips a quick peck.

"Of course Nick!" Jess stood up, walked over to her dresser and pulled out her sexiest nightwear, a light purple silk dress that could have passed for a shirt. Nick groaned as he saw her pull it on.

"Are you doing this on purpose Jessica?" Nick said pointing to her extremely seductive pajamas. Jess' face suddenly turned sympathetic.

"Of course not! I just thought that this was better than nothing, you know." Jess' face went red as she stared at the floor. Nick had changed into a pair of sweatpants.

"I was just teasing Jess, come on to bed, I promise I won't attack you in the middle of the night." A brief moment of confusion went through his mind, why has she been so sensitive lately? But the moment quickly faded as Jess slipped under the covers and into bed. Nick pulled Jess' tiny waist towards him wrapping them tightly together. He was still fascinated at how perfectly their bodies fit together, as if they were made for each other. Nick closed his eyes and breathed in her strawberry scented hair.

"Nick?" Jess' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Jess?" Nick whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Jess' voice was thick with emotion. Nick kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Don't worry about it", pulling her as close as possible to him, enjoying once again the smell of her hair and the sound of her soft breathing.

* * *

**Reviews? First fanfic EVER (eeee!) so I'll take all the critiquing you can give. :) Oh and my Tumblr name is sophiemanic **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry for the wait, just trying to crank out chapters while finishing school. Again, thank you MayaLala for all your help! Critique is encouraged :) Oh and I don't own New Girl or any of it's characters, just using them. **

* * *

Whhrrrrrr! The sound of the blender woke Jess up with a start. She groaned loudly, but then suddenly smiled as Nick walked in the door carrying a tray of Jess' favorite foods. The tray was adorned with apple pie, a strawberry banana smoothie, and of course, Nick's specialty, runny eggs (Jess had become accustomed to the idea that Nick would never learn how to properly cook eggs, plus it was the thought that counted anyway).

"Hey Jess", Nick said as he sat down next to a still sleepy Jess. She scooted into a sitting position and frowned.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her temple, the beginnings of a headache starting to show."Well, it's pretty late, or else I wouldn't have made a smoothie for you." Nick replied as he put the tray on her lap. Jess looked at the clock on her bed stand and gasped as she realized that Nick hadn't been exaggerating, it was 11:30. "But I thought maybe this was the best way to wake you up", he said with a sly grin on his face.

"So Miller, you think that waking me up with the prospects of food was the best way?" Jess leaned over the food on her lap and kissed him, the kiss deepening as Nick leaned farther over the food. "Whoa there partner!" Jess said, breaking the kiss. "Not this early!" She exclaimed but blushed when she realized her mistake. Nick stroked her face and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Nick, my head is just pounding. I need to get some food into this belly 'o mine!" She exclaimed, the last part with a southern drawl.

Nick rolled his eyes, smiled, and started eating off of Jess' plate. "That's ok darlin'" Nick said, matching her accent, humor in his eyes. He grabbed a fork off of the plate, cut off a small piece and started feeding her, before she could protest about the fact that it was HER food, not his. Jess looked annoyed, but he knew that she secretly loved it when he fed her, her pretty blue eyes brightening with every bite.

"Mmm, Miller, that's good pie..." she said slowly her eyes staring at his mouth. She grabbed the fork from his hand, scooped up a large piece of pie, and before he could protest, shoved it in his mouth.

Nick's chocolate brown eyes widened as Jess leaned over and started kissing him, hard. Apple pie still in both their mouths, their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss got deeper. The taste of the pie and the heat of the moment was too much for Nick, and Jess moaned as Nick pulled her closer. Suddenly Nick stopped, leaning his forehead against hers and whispered, " Jess...". She looked down and saw why Nick had stopped. They had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that they had forgotten about the food, which was now all on Jess' shirt instead of the plate.

"Whoops..." Jess said sadly, starting to unbutton her stained pajama shirt. Nick raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off, grabbed the tray and put it on the floor. Luckily none of the breakfast disaster had gotten on the sheets, so Jess slid out, slowly walked over to her dresser and pulled off her pajama pants putting on some tight jeans and a t-shirt.

"Jess, are you ok?" Nick looked at her concerned. " I mean one minute you're tired and have a headache and the next minute you can't get enough of me." Jess sighed as she sat down on the floor next to Nick and started picking at the now-smushed food.

"No Nick, I'm fine really it's just PMS." She said nonchalantly, shoving cold eggs into her mouth.

"Ok, well, I've got to get to work Jess, and I won't be back until 10, are you sure you'll be ok?" Nick kissed Jess' cheek, grabbed her hand, and stood up, pulling her with him. She responded by pecking him on the lips and smiling. Nick grabbed Jess and hugged her kissing the top of her forehead and hugging her tighter.

"I'll miss you." Jess' voice was muffled my Nick's flannel, the smell of old spice drifting up her nose. She kissed him longingly one last time, picked up the tray off the floor and walked to the kitchen, her thoughts only of him. Nick sighed as he watched her walk away, and noticed that she didn't seem to have that hop in her step that he knew her so well for. Had he done something wrong? Had Nick Miller screwed up again? Nick grabbed his keys angrily and hurried out of the loft almost slamming the door until he remembered that Jess had a headache. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more.

* * *

**Reviews? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

A week of torture passed slowly for Nick and Jess. Both of their haunting questions hung in the air creating a thick wall between them. Nick came home early one afternoon from work to find Jess laying on the couch watching "Dirty Dancing" and wearing her favorite pair of pj's. It was at that moment that something just snapped for Nick. "What the hell are you doing Jess?" Nick screamed at her, letting out all the steam from the past week.

Jess hadn't heard Nick come in and jumped almost 2 feet in the air when she heard him shout. Jess' face could have stopped a wrestler in the middle of a round. Tears were now streaming down her face and she was holding the blanket closer, still staring at the TV. Nick suddenly realized his mistake and came to sit by Jess, but as soon as he touched the couch she bolted to her room, carrying the blanket with her. Nick threw his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. What had he done? He had just chased her away even more. Nick was just about to try and fix the situation when Jess came out of her room in a black polka dotted dress, her eyes wild and her curls thrown up in a ponytail.

"If you follow me out that door Nicholas, you will never get me back. I just need some time to think, ok?" Jess yelled grabbing the keys to her car hastily, not even waiting for Nick to reply as she slammed the door shut.

Jess almost broke down crying right then and there but told herself that a drive would make her feel better. As she hit the elevator button she almost wished that Nick would come after her, but she knew that the threat of her leaving him scared him half to death.

As she half-heartedly slammed the car door and started the engine, she wondered why Nick had been so distant. Did he know? Nick wasn't really good at analyzing situations like this, let alone tolerating them. Jess sighed and drove out of the parking lot (it was Jess' week to occupy the spot). As soon as she stopped at a red light she quickly yanked her headphones out of her purse, stuffed them in her ears and dialed CeCe's number.

"CeCe we need to talk, it's serious."

"Jess, are you ok?" CeCe said, with concern in her tone.

"I'm fine right now, Nick and I just had a fight, it's just...something else. Can I come over? I don't want to talk over the phone."

"Sure honey, come right over." CeCe said, trying to cheer Jess up. There was silence on the other end, "See you soon love."

Finally Jess broke the silence and replied, "I have to stop by the store first, so I'll see you in a half an hour." Jess hung up the phone before she broke out in tears, pulling to the side of the road and gripping the steering wheel hard. She bowed her head, accidentally honking the horn with her head in the process, and quickly yanked it up in response. How could this be happening? Things were going so perfect, Nick loved her, she loved him, they were going steady with the thoughts of marriage in both their minds. Maybe she was just making things up , being irrational.

Jess took a deep breath and pulled back onto the busy road. Driving made it easier to think for her; the feel of being in control and the silence that pursued when she was the only one in the car.

Jess pulled into the Walgreens parking lot and slowly got out of her car, grabbing her keys and purse. She walked into the store feeling the satisfying breeze of the AC hit her face, and started perusing the aisles.

Finding what she needed quickly she dragged her feet to the check out counter, thumbing through her wallet and pulling out a $20. The cashier, a pretty blonde who looked like she was still in high school, smiled at her politely and handed her her change.

As Jess walked out of the air conditioned store and into the L.A. heat she had the sudden urge to throw up. Running quickly to the nearest garbage can she pulled back her ponytail and puked up all of today's lunch. Groaning she looked up to see a set of eyes staring at her. Jess grimaced and briefly apologized hurrying off to her car, her face beet red.

Jess grabbed a warm bottle from her purse, cleaned her mouth out with it and then finished the rest of it uncomfortably. She sighed again and jumped in the car, starting up the engine again. She probably just had a bug, or maybe her lunch was bad...she knew she had to think positive though.

Jess pulled up into CeCe's parking lot and turned off the engine. Well, here we go, she thought.

* * *

**Ok short chapter, a definite filler. Reviews?**


End file.
